Madison Paige
Madison Paige is one of four lead playable characters in Heavy Rain. Madison is a young journalist living alone in the city. Suffering from crippling insomnia and nightmares, she often finds herself checking into local motels for the night--the only place she can relax. She is also the star of The Taxidermist, the first DLC for Heavy Rain. Madison is played by British model Jacqui Ainsley who also provides the facial motion capture. Dialogue is done by American actress Judi Beecher. Background Little is known about Madison's life before the events of the game. It's stated during the game that she was born on May 3rd 1984, making her 27 years old during the events of the game. She does explain to Ethan, however, that she grew up with several brothers and would always be the one to tend to their injuries whenever they got into trouble. She also states she has had insomnia since she was a little girl. If Madison goes to the warehouse alone in "The Old Warehouse" chapter, she may tell Scott there is nothing harder than not being loved by one's parents, suggesting she may have had a bad relationship with her father or mother. Events of Heavy Rain Madison is introduced in the 11th chapter of the game, Sleepless Night, the latest of any initial appearance. She wakes up at 2am, tired and suffering from insomnia. She notices a series of strange ongoings in her apartment as if someone is there. Suddenly, a gang of robbers appear and ambush Madison. Madison will always end up being defeated by them, and will "die" -- before this is all revealed to be a nightmare. Madison will then check into Cross Road Motel in First Encounter. She meets Ethan Mars for the first time in this chapter, and tends to his wounds from The Bear. She later nurses him again after his wounds from The Butterfly. In Fugitive, Madison must help Ethan escape from Carter Blake and Norman Jayden; failure to do so will result in Ethan being imprisoned (only to be broken out by Norman later). During these chapters, Madison will learn about the Origami Killer, and begins seeing how he has forced Ethan to do a series of trials for his son's sake. She now begins her own investigation into the killer. She confronts The Doc, Adrian Baker, who is the legal owner of The Lizard's apartment location. Unfortunately, Madison will engage in a fight with The Doc -- in which she can end up killed -- if she doesn't find the evidence she is looking for and gets out. Whether she fights The Doc or not, she will find evidence pointing her in the direction of Paco Mendez at the Blue Lagoon. In Sexy Girl, Madison will go to Paco's office, and she will have no choice but to strip tease (at least one article of clothing). Madison cannot die in this chapter. She will also appear briefly at the start of Norman's chapter Fish Tank if she is alive. In Ethan's chapter On the Loose, if she is alive, Madison will appear and sit with and discuss with Ethan about how he did or didn't kill a man to save Shaun Mars. Either way, Ethan will have the choice of kissing Madison. If he doesn't, Ethan will push Madison away, who promptly leaves. If he does kiss her, then they make love. Ethan wakes up the next morning and finds that Madison has taken photos and started a story about him as the possible oragami killer (thus learning she is a journalist.) After hearing Madison claim that she was planning to quit after seeing the emotion in the story, Ethan can either reject or forgive her. Either way, Madison leaves the building, and notices Carter Blake and the cops outside. She can either get on her bike and exit or call Ethan from the motel. Ethan will then proceed to be arrested or not. In Ann Sheppard (chapter), Madison goes to visit Ann Sheppard who is suffering from alzheimers. Either way, she will be able to get her to divulge the Origami Killer's identity, Scott Shelby. She will then go over to his apartment in Killer's Place. She will go into her secret room, and must find out the password to find Shaun. After finding Shaun's address, Scott finds Madison, pointing a gun at her and forces her back to the room and will set the place ablaze, forcing Madison to find a way out. Staying in the fire too long, or jumping out of the first two windows seen will kill her. The player must jump out of the safety window or hide in the fridge in order to survive. If she finds the address she will get the ability to inform either Ethan or Norman about it. What happens in the game's final chapter, The Old Warehouse, if Madison makes it, depends on whether she arrived alone, with Norman and/or Ethan. Then, Madison will get an ending. Madison has 3 epilogues, and also appears in 3 of Ethan's epilogues. *'Dead Heroine' - Madison's grave is shown. If Ethan is alive, than he will be seen mourning near her grave. *'Heroine' - Madison is hailed as a hero for saving Shaun. *'Square One' - Madison sits in her apartment, her chronic insomnia having had worsened fully. *'Ethan's Grave' - If Madison survives in The Old Warehouse, Madison will be seen mourning near his grave. *'A New Life' - Ethan, Madison and Shaun all walk into their new apartment. *'Tears in the Rain' - Ethan and Madison stand near Shaun's grave, depressed. Ethan executes himself. Points Where the Character can Die In Heavy Rain' *''Sleepless Night ''(By being killed by The Robbers, but it was just a nightmare and it occurs no matter what) *''The Doc ''(By being drilled into by The Doc) *''The Doc ''(By having her throat cut with a hand-held band-saw) *''The Doc (By getting stabbed in the back by The Doc) *''The Doc (By getting knocked in the head by The Doc) *''Killer's Place ''(By being suffocated by smoke) *''Killer's Place ''(By being burnt alive) *''Killer's Place ''(By jumping out the window) *''Killer's Place (By being engulfed in the fatal explosion) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being choked) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being shot) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being thrown off a ladder) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being stabbed by a metal pole) *''The Old Warehouse'' (By being hit and stabbed in the back by a metal pole) *''The Old Warehouse (By being choked and then thrown off the crane) *''The Old Warehouse (By being choked then stabbed by a metal pole) In Heavy Rain: Chronicles *''The Taxidermist'' (By getting stabbed in the stomach by The Taxidermist) *''The Taxidermist'' (By getting stabbed in the neck by The Taxidermist) *''The Taxidermist'' (By getting stabbed in the head by a hook) *''The Taxidermist'' (By getting cut across the stomach) Trivia *When Madison checks into the Cross Road motel in First Encounter the receptionist states that her age is 27. It's confirmed during the scene at the Blue Lagoon with Norman Jayden discovering her prints on the crime scene with her biography indicating that she was born in 1984. However, if Madison dies at any time during the course of the game, the gravestone in the ending "Dead Heroine" states that she was born in 1981, making her 30 years old in 2011 (the year the game takes place). *There are three points during the game which display Madison with some degree of nudity -- a shower scene in her apartment, a stripping scene at the Blue Lagoon, and a potential sex scene with Ethan Mars. Only her breasts and buttocks are shown. There is also a glitch where she, occasionally, will accidentally load her naked model. *Madison Paige is modeled on Jacqui Ainsley, an English model, and voiced and the facial motion capture by Judi Beecher, an American actress. For the DLC episode "The Taxidermist," she is voiced by Barbara Scaff, who also voiced Carla Valenti and Tiffany Harper in Indigo Prophecy, David Cage's previous game. *While in various points of the game, Madison mentions she's both a journalist and a photographer, she never uses the term "photojournalist". *Madison Paige is 5' 6". *In the development video it is shown that Madison was planned to be a blonde, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. *According to David Cage, one of the hardest animations was to make Madison look realistic when she is using the toilet. *The Taxidermist is the only episode of Heavy Rain Chronicles to be released; it has since been discontinued. Some of them were meant to explain how Madison got her insomnia. *Madison apparently works for The American Tribune. *In Fish Tank, Norman looks into Madison's fingerprint info and says that she was born in Columbus, Ohio and her parents' names are Robert and Linda Paige. *One of her best sources and friends is Sam, an informant heard from multiple times in both the game and DLC, though he never appears on screen. *Out of the four main characters, Madison has the highest number of deaths. She can die in Sleepless Night (which is not real and occurs no matter what), The Doc, Killer's Place, The Old Warehouse and The Taxidermist. **Also, Madison is the first main character that can be killed. **Madison is the only main character not to die in any Epilogue she appears in. *Madison is playable in every chapter she appears in except Fish Tank. *She is the only main character to not appear in Chapter 1. *Madison fights the least of the four main characters, except for Ethan. She fights The Robbers, The Doc, Scott Shelby (optional) and Leland White (optional). *It is revealed in several deleted scenes for the game that Madison was a reporter during the Iraq war. The horrors she experienced apparently caused her insomnia. *In the chapter The Old Warehouse, Madison is the only one not to bring a gun. *SPOILER When Ann Shepard reveals the identity of the Origami Killer to Madison (Scott Shelby), Madison reacts with shock, as if she knows Scott, although she doesn't meet Scott in the game until the chapter Killer's Place. However, it is very much possible that they knew each other at some point before the game's setting, possibly in Scott's chapter in the Heavy Rain Chronicles, which is currently unreleased. *She appears in 11 chapters, the lowest of the 4 main characters. *She is also playable in 10 of these chapters as she is non-playable in Fish Tank. *She can also be partly playable in The Old Warehouse if she has survived up to that point and if she goes to the warehouse. *3 of the epilogues are based around her. She also appears in 3 of Ethan's epilogues. **If you count her appearance in Ethan's epilogues, she appears in the second most epilogues with 6. (behind Ethan with 7 epilogues) *Madison and Lauren Winter are the only female characters in Heavy Rain that can kill someone. (Mainly Scott Shelby). *If Madison survives in Killer's Place, once in the street Madison will call Ethan or Norman or chooses to go the Warehouse alone. It is unknown how Madison have Norman's number in her cellphone and the fact that she never meets Norman face-to-face or talk with him, however they appear in the same chapters, Fugitive and Fish Tank, but they never meet face-to-face. The only time they can meet in person is The Old Warehouse, if Ethan doesn't make it. *She is the only playable character who at first isn't involved with the Origami Killer cases. Ethan Mars is the father of the Origami Killer's latest potential victim, Norman Jayden is called specifically to deal with the Origami Killer cases and Scott Shelby is (SPOILER) the Origami Killer himself. *She is implied to be either an atheist or agnostic, or at least was during the events of The Taxidermist, as one of her thoughts is "If I believed in God, this would be a time to start praying." *Madison is the only main character who is not playable for more than one chapter at a time, unless she survives in Killer's Place and makes it to The Old Warehouse. Chapter appearances *Sleepless Night *First Encounter *The Nurse *Fugitive *The Doc (Can be killed) *Sexy Girl *Fish Tank (non-playable) *On the Loose *Ann Sheppard *Killer's Place (Can be killed) *The Old Warehouse (Can be killed) *Epilogue - Dead Heroine (Dead) *Epilogue - Heroine *Epilogue - Square One *Epilogue - Ethan's Grave (If Madison survives in The Old Warehouse) *Epilogue - A New Life *Epilogue - Tears in the Rain Murders committed *Adrian Baker (if she explores his house or drinks his wine) *Scott Shelby (if she survives the apartment burning and if Ethan or Norman don't find the address) Video thumb|480px|left|Ethan and Madison: Love Story (incl. Sex Scene) Gallery gXRRJ-21a532c40a60e4eae8b508839bf35039.jpg|The American Tribune MadisonShower.jpg|Madison's Shower Scene 0013.jpg|Madison in the early preview of the old E3 demo The Taxidermist. 0014.jpg|Madison 0016.jpg|Madison's dance in the Blue Lagoon. 0032.jpg|Madison's DLC loading screen. 0044.jpg|Madison's finished loading screen. heavy-rain-dlc-screens-1.jpg Screenshot2.jpg|Madison in Blue Lagoon. heavy rain madison 2.jpg heavy_rain madison 6.jpg heavy_rain_madison.jpg -Heavy-Rain-Madison-Paige.jpg madison 2.jpg madison 3.jpg madison heavy rain.jpg madison motorcycle.jpg madison.jpg Madison4.png madison-paige-heavy-rain.jpg madison-paige-heavy-rain-.jpg heavy-rain-madison.jpg Madison-Paige.jpg Paige, Madison Paige, Madison Paige, Madison Category:Playable Characters Category:Heavy Rain Chronicles